A New Beginning
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, even Draco Malfoy. Welcome to the Salem Academy for witches and wizards. Here Aidan Black will get the education of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Everyone deserves a second chance, even Draco Malfoy. Welcome to the Salem Academy for witches and wizards. Here Aden Black will get the education of his life.

I am editing this story a bit and adding a new title and working on my flaws with punctuation etc. I plan on updating and adding more to this as well soon.

Disclaimer: Harry potter and character from the Harry Potter Book series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters only however the situations I am putting them into.

I am writing this story for fun and entertainment for other fans. I am not making any money from this I am just a fan of the series.

Please Read and Review! Thank you.

* * *

A New Beginning

Written By Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter One: Reunion

Making choices is what life is all about. Part of that is being able to make effective and informed choices. Making these decision based on the maturity level to make the good choice and the theory and logic of cause and effect. Making a chance not just effects the choice maker but also the people around them, It the choice is like a pebble dropped into the water of a small wading pond. The pebble makes waves, those waves are like a choice in those waves are the people effected from the choice you make, Those are like the lives touched by a simple choice. Choices are to be made with responsibility of the actions and reactions.

_For myself, my own advice I ignore from time to time and neglect as I know that rationally I know better. However in the heat of the moment and passion, yes passion, Passion that fuels one to make choices that aren't always wise or good. I know I do not heed my own warnings when it comes to love. I know that is my flaw that someday will come to be my demise._

_As you see, of all things in this world, I believe in love. I would gladly die for it and kill to protect it. Love is the ultimate emotion a mortal human can feel,it is the truest power that we can possess. Love is the ultimate and most true thing to happen between two people blessed to find it and create it. Those blessed to hold it and mold it, to possess that love even for a moment in time, that feeling of such pure emotion._

_You cannot purchase that at a store, you can not truly recreate that in a lab, even if they can create a hormonal stimulant but that's not love. Love is willing to give up everything you ever were and become something more, Love is allowing yourself to be marked forever, to change and grow as two. Love can be a blessing or a curse depending on who you fall in love with, it can very well be an unstoppable force of emotion that sweeps one up in it's storm,never to let you out of it's spell or enchantment._

_The French would die for love, they delight in fighting duels and yet,you can say a many a thing about the French people being rude and yet they seem to have in a firm grasp of understanding what love is. They know that love is eternal,that love is the greatest gift from the divine creator. Love, true love is forever unbreakable even the jaws of death cannot break the bond, cannot break the hold .Those souls burn for another moment with their love, of those who have truly loved and loss it can be tragic. Their very essences reduced to a quivering heart longing phantom of their former selves. It is indescribable what one feels to have loved so completely and it to be gone, to be alive when your love is dead._

_I would gladly die for that kind of love, I believe in all things that love is like oxygen,like the giver of life's own blood pumping through our veins. Love is the heart that sustains us in our lives. True love the kind that steals your heart and soul and fuses them with your lover, making them one will never die not even after death, not even in the hereafter. It is worth it not to love that much for a single moment than to never have it at all?_

_Great kings, rulers and many powerful people as well as those of the common folk, have fallen and changed due to love. A great conqueror of many nations once fell under loves spell and he himself was conquered. Love does not discriminate if you are a powerful ruler or as simple as a man who lives in a cardboard box. When love has cast it's wicked spell on you, enraptured and enfolded you in it's grasp. Relax and let it take you on a ride, live and let live love and laugh and live cause in this life time there is but one chance to find that soul mate, that one being destined to find you and to bind you with their heart and soul forever._

_Those lucky to have made that connection, to have found their other half. You know what I speak of. What I crave for with every fiber of my being. What I would give my life for, my soul burns for and aches for that divinity. And yet alas my love, the woman that I love this greatly. It's complicated as she is my enemy, She is the most forbidden of fruit and yet I crave her like a alcoholic craves whiskey, Her brown eyes the same color and when her passion is inflamed the same fire, intoxicates me more than said whiskey._

_I am but a man, a breathing mortal man and yet as I look at this woman this forbidden love that I feel it inflames me, it makes me want to forsake all my rationality. In truth I have never loved before and shall never again,I know that in my heart she stole it the first time we met. I do know if it is true what I have heard, she belongs to another, he is far less worthy of her._

_You may think that my admission makes me emasculated somewhat, true perhaps a bit but I do know that my love for her is pure, I feel it and know it as I know my own body, as I know my own mind. My soul burns brightly in the darkness a beacon if only she could see me like that. Though I know if I was to confess my love for her, to take the risk to make the choice to admit my love and passion for her,It could mean both our damnations._

_My sweet lady fair,I would gladly suffer a thousand deaths for one kiss from her lips. I know that it would anger my Father, he is not a gentle man. He is not someone to trifle with easily. I maybe his only son and heir but even I know that he would not hesitate to hurt me or my love, so I speak not of this feeling, this discover to anyone . She my fair love, my darling, how I dare to tell her that she is the epitome of beauty, that I see her as a Goddess that I wish to worship over and over again, That she is my own addiction._

_My obsession with love all comes from her that I am suppose to hate, my greatest love from that which I was always led to believe was beneath me. Yet it is I who is beneath her,it is I that should bow down before her and kiss her slippers, who should beg for forgiveness. I know that I do not deserve it after all I have done but I would pay the penance gladly anything to be forgiven,just to see her smile at me once would be enough to make me happy._

_Oh but if I had the courage. If I had but the courage to tell her what I feel and not be afraid of the rejection, of the consequences that I would take,my sacrifice for love would I give it freely? My answer is yes though I hesitate only because she is happy with another man, I know that it would not matter to her in the least if I was not wealthy because she is above those superficial things, no I know that she is my angel,my lady fair and adored._

_If only I was man enough now to tell her,perhaps I will soon as it is close to the time that she will be of age to marry,I love her and I would do anything to help her escape that fate. I love her and I would do anything to hold her, to just feel whole for the first time in my life. If only she knew I existed at this point would make me die a happy man, Just to see her smile, her beautiful face alight with happiness and knew it was all for me,there is nothing I would not give. Even my own life.._

_My very soul I would sacrifice to the evil dark one if it meant to love this woman and for her to be mine._

These words were written across the computer screen as he light a cigarette and began to edit it over in his mind, The writer who felt much like the man he was writing this about. The fact that in his mind eye he too had a unrequited love and yes she was his enemy, She however knew he existed and hated him. He knew she had good reasons to do so too and didn't blame her. He shook his head as he looked at the typed words in front of him. He wondered what he had to do to make his hero and heroine happy and together, It would in their case be easy but in his real life not so much so. If only she could see that he wasn't what he had to pretend to be. The man he really was hidden and buried inside protecting himself as well as her. The truth remained evident in this situation he could never confess how he felt because it would be the death of him.

So alas he sat and wrote how he felt about the woman he had become enamored with, writing in essence so far his own situations and feelings letting them out in the context he was writing a story, a work of fiction. He thought about her constantly now, it was as if her image was branded on his soul and as mad as it seemed his heart burned to see her, He felt that it was almost an obsession now as he knew when he saw her it made his heart hurt but also it seemed it made it swell and feel. He after all this time still felt that feeling when he saw her even if it was from afar. She had of course never had a inkling to his feelings for her. No he had been very careful to not reveal his feelings knowing that it would end badly for them both if he had. So alas he would live in pain and regret as well as with a love that was unrequited and no less more intense than anything he had ever felt.

Draco rubbed his eyes as he looked back at the computer screen, it was actually an invention made by a wizard years previously. He knew that the Muggles believed that it was their invention and he just chuckled as he remembered having read that somewhere. He looked at the laptop and sipped his coffee as he let himself for a moment come back to the reality around him. Here he was in Salem, in a cafe where he sat in a corner booth and wrote. It was a daily occurrence now as he took to writing in of all places, this Muggle establishment. He liked his coffee and they made it just right here. He knew that also he would be anonymous here. These people would not know who he was, they would not look at him as if he was scum. They would not see him as his Father's son, Nope, they noticed him occasionally but it was for a fleeting moment and nothing more.

Draco would from time to time hear some girls giggling and catch them looking over at him. In those times he would just smile but not acknowledge their presence. In a few cases they would be as bold as to come over and flirt with him. In those times he would look at these women and shake his head and explain that he wasn't interested that he had someone. He knew this was a lie surely but in his heart it belonged to one woman in particular and was hers alone.

Draco looked back at the screen and smirked to himself as he for a moment cracked his knuckles and flexed his fingers. He relieved a little bit of tension in them as he relaxed now. He knew that he was surprised himself that when he had finished Hogwarts, he had gone off to university and had not to the displeasure of his father,gone into the family business. Lucius had been livid that his son go and take over Malfoy industries but in the end it was Draco's decision what he wanted to do with his life. After all the years he had been pressed under Lucius's thumb and iron fist he, Draco was free and away from the man for the first time in his life. He reveled in it. It had however came with a hefty price. He knew that he now lived life to the fullest or intended to thanks to his mother. He hated his Father and knew that he would never forgive him for what he had done when he realized that his son had wanted to be a writer instead of running the family business and becoming a dark wizard like Lucius had been himself.

He still remembered that night each detail burned inside his mind clearly as it had happened not a few years now previously but had happened in that very moment. He had his degree from Hog warts in his hand, it was the happiest moment of his life. He had come home from school to find his mother and father in a row. He had entered the sitting room of the Manor and froze as he watched his father strike his mother. He heard her scream as he had gone and hit his father knocking him down and glaring at him. He felt his mother trying to hold him back as she was crying, her eye blackened and lip bleeding.

"Don't touch her again Lucius"

He had told his father as he turned and looked at his mother. She shook her head and in his astonishment she had walked away from him. She had turned now and walked over to Lucius who looked agape, his hair loose from his ponytail and his nose broken by the looks of it. She stared down at her husband and replied.

"Draco my son, your home. See Lucius he's here now straighten up yourself and presentable shall we? We are throwing a ball in honor of your graduation as well as announcing that you will be taking over Malfoy industries,won't that be fun?"

She said in a cheer filled voice seeing to pretend that she didn't have a bloody lip or a blackened eye. Draco didn't understand why she did that,how she could even do that. Here he was defending her finally as he was able to and she seemed to let it go easily. He wondered how many times Lucius had lost his temper with her in the past and she let it go as easily. It made him feel sick as he realized that over the years he had seen the signs but had been so immature and not caring he ignored them. How could he have been so selfish and not cared when here was his beautiful mother who showered her love on him, abused like that. Draco didn't understand as he saw his father stand up flick his wand and the bruise and cut on Narcissa's face were gone, another flick and his nose was fine again. He however glared at Draco shooting him daggers before speaking. When Lucius had spoken it came out a moment as icily and cold as he could muster.

" I will do whatever it is I would like with my wife,you will understand someday when you have married and I think in future reference you should stay out of our discussions or else I will be forced to remind you the level of my displeasure. "

Lucius's eyes flared a moment and he took a calming breath. The only sign that showed he was still livid was the way he clutched the top of his snake headed walking staff. Draco knew that his father would not hesitate to beat him to a bloody pulp with that walking staff, he had already done so in the past when he was still a child. But Draco was now a man and he wondered why he had idolized this man in front of him for so long. He in that split moment of thought had decided his own future. He knew he would not be accepting the position at Malfoy industries but instead he's follow his own path and the sooner the better. He knew that he had been accepted to a college in the America's and knew that now he would be attending it. He had heard many wonderful things about the Salem Academy of Witches and Wizards. He knew that he would get his degree in Potions as he had been encouraged to by his deceased Godfather and former head of house, Severus Snape.

He decided to break the news at dinner and Lucius had been livid, forbidding him to go and yet Draco didn't care what he had thought and told him so, in the end of the night however, Narcissa Black Malfoy lay dying at her Husbands feet and Draco was suffering from a well placed Cruciatus curse. It had taken four aurors who had come to investigate to subdue Lucius with stunning spells before he had been subdued. Lucius was sentenced to the Dementors kiss after that and now he lay in Askaban prison there catatonic and would the rest of his life.

In a bittersweet victory, Draco had become free and he grieved of course for his mother, he had buried her in her favorite place in the whole world. A villa they owned in France on top of a hill under a tree that overlooked the home below. He knew that his freedom had come with the cost her her life but as she lay dying she had told him that it was not his fault, she had made him promise that he would be happy, he would go and be happy and live his life to the fullest. She had in her last breath made him promise this.

So here he was in Salem Massachusetts and attending University. He had changed his name and had become an anonymous student. He had decided that he would try and put the past behind him. He was Aden Black now and he was happier than he had ever been in his whole existance. He was finally free and enjoying his life living it as his mother intended him to. To the fullest as much as he could but always there was the one thing out of his grasp that he wanted to possess and no needed in his life. Love, he wanted and craved love with every fiber of his being, with each breath he took he craved to possess and treasure it.

Draco came out of the stupor and cloud of thought and was now back into the Coffee shop he sat in his physical sense. He looked back a moment at the keyboard and screen of the lap top in front of him and he sighed. He knew what would make him happiest, he knew of course it was she that he loved, she who owned his heart and made his soul burn. He took a calming breath a moment and just tried to focus now. He was typing now as if a fire had possessed him, the words scrolling across the screen at a rapid pace. He stopped as he heard a familiar laugh and looked up expectantly a moment. A few booths ahead of him he saw her, He took in the way she was smiling as she was sipping her coffee and seemed to also be typing on a laptop.

She seemed to be writing something and every now and then she would laugh to herself and there would be that beautiful smile that light up her whole face. He watched her a full minute before realizing he was staring and went back to his own typing.

Draco knew that she still was as lovely as ever. He knew that he had no more reasons not to go to her and confess his feelings for her, Lucius was in all terms dead and couldn't hurt them anymore, yet the one thing that stopped him, that steadied his revelation to her. The one thing that made him unable to act on his desires and confess them? His voice it seemed when she was near it stopped working, the potential of rejection is what stopped him now. He knew if it had been any other woman he'd have no illusion that he'd be rejected and if he was but not bloody well likely to be.

He would have laughed it off and told the girl it was her loss after all. But not with this woman. How could he lay his heart bare in front of her after all that he had done in the past to her, how he had been cruel and he knew she would laugh or worse, curse him and he would deserve it. He knew he didn't deserve her forgiveness and this is the thing that kept him from walking over there and telling her how he felt, how he couldn't get her off his mind, how he dreamed of them together. How he dreamed of their wedding and their children. No he couldn't he wouldn't and that is the thing that made him miserable.

How was he suppose to known that Hermione Granger would also have the epiphany to attend the same college he was and not only that, but share a good amount of the same classes that he himself had also attended. He knew that she of course would go to university but why his college, why not one closer to home? He didn't understand it and he knew that he was dying to ask her the curiosity getting the better of him. But he did not approach her, he knew if he did she might leave and he would be even more in agony not being able to see her at all. So he kept to himself and tried to be invisible as much as possible. Not that it was easy considering it seemed flocks of girls always tried to get his attention at all the wrong times. Like at that very moment a tall and attractive blonde witch came over to him and she noticed where he was looking. She was surprised that he would be looking at someone who was obvious to her not at all in their league. She shook her head.

"What do you want ? I'm working on a project for literature class."

Draco said this in a voice that had unintentionally raised as he bit his lip a moment. He knew that the blonde woman had a crush on him, that she was like every woman who came and hit on him, tall, blonde and had no braincells in her head at all.

He remembered her from Hogwarts and knew that even back then he had not liked her. What did she think he'd like her now because she dressed a bit more like a tramp? He rolled his eyes as he shook his head and he ignored her.

Daphne looked outraged as she stormed off but not before she yelled at him. As she did she grinned brightly and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Your going to regret this Audennn! Like you can do any better than you me as if. Besides I think that girl you fancy so much, you know the mud-blood? She wouldn't want you."

She said his name emphasizing it at the end and she giggled a moment as if she was insane it was more of a cackle. She looked pointedly at Hermione then and she smirked. As she did this she just shook her head in mock anger, truth was she was having fun with this and the scandal it would cause. She just looked back at him.

"Like changing your name is going to change your spots,I wonder what your Father would say if he knew what you were doing,Especially after your mother..."

Draco stood up then and glared at her. As he did this he didn't dare look in Hermione's direction now as he said as calmly as he could despite the anger fueled inside of him.

"Daphne, I never want to as much as hear your name again, as for who I care about or don't it really isn't any of your damned business. I am not like Lucius and never will be despite your pathetic attempts to try and get me in your bed you ignorant slag. I know that you should never say that vile and very nasty word again in my presence. Now if you would be so kind as to take a bloody fuck out of here I have a paper to write. Oh and you did get something right in that rant, yes my Father is a piece of crap and I know that he got what he deserved in the end. I made sure of it myself. As for changing my name well you see I am ashamed of being who I was because it was all a lie you see , you know I'm not like the rest of my crazy family and never truly have been. But then again, you know if you would get your head out of that ass of yours sometime and see the world for what it truly is and not be so damn.. Well I should say a bigoted little bitch but then again I am a gentleman so I will just say that you need to go away and leave me alone you stupid cow. Oh and by the way Daphne,you may think you know me,you may think that getting my temper up is going to what exactly make me fall in your arms? The day that happens I will have had to be subjected to a Dementors kiss because you see my dear,I am not desperate and I sure as hell am not going to lower myself for scum like you, and you can take that message back to all of those who talk behind my back as well."

As Draco finished his reply he sat down and went back to typing as if he wasn't disturbed in the first place. He tried to calm himself as he looked up and it shocked him. He saw her approaching him and for a moment he grew stone still. He took in the look of agitation on her face now and saw that she was giving him a curious look. Her bushy hair was tied back into a bun now and a few tendrils fell down her shoulders which were almost bare in the fact she wore a spaghetti strapped t shirt and silver jeans. He hadn't noticed of course at first but as she approached he saw her shirt was green. She was wearing his colors and he wondered why she would do that. He noticed that also she was biting her lip as if she was deciding on something.

Hermione's heart had thumped hard in her chest as she realized who he was. She had been watching this man for a while now not sure who he was. She knew he had looked familiar to her but now she knew for certain and it both made her angry but also made her heart soften. She knew of course what had happened the previous year at Malfoy manor and that it seemed to everyone in the wizarding world that Draco Malfoy had disappeared after the horrible night when they had found his father killing his mother and trying to kill him as well. She had wondered where he had gone off to.

Now she knew as she looked at Draco curiously as if she was studying him a moment before she realized she was staring and looked away. She took a calming breath and decided she was going to have to find out what was going on. She knew that he had changed his name to Aden and she wondered why Aden of all things. She stopped as she met the table and she asked softly.

"May I join you Aden?"

Draco looked up at her and nodded as she took a seat. She grew quiet the tension filled around them as they both looked at each other a moment. He sipped his coffee a moment so he could think of something to say to her. He knew that here it was, the moment he had wanted above all others but also dreaded. He tried to act casual and not flustered.

"Hello Hermione how are you?"

He asked as he did he saw her eyes looking him over. He sighed and shook his head. He had a feeling this was not going to go well at all. Hermione opened her mouth to speak as she did she heard her name being called. She looked over and saw Reid Garwin,a friend of her brothers calling to her. She smiled despite herself in that moment. Draco had seen this and he frowned a moment. Reid seemed to however not notice as he walked over and put an arm around Hermione a moment.

"Here you are, why you come here when you know it's boring is beyond me. But I guess it's better than that library."

Reid made a gesture at a snore and tilted his head closing his eyes a moment. Despite herself Hermione laughed a moment and she took a calming breath. She took that moment and saw Draco frown and for some reason it made her stomach feel like it was in knots. She didn't know why as she shook her head at Reid.

"Actually Aden and I are studying together, can you call me later and we'll get together with Caleb and the rest of the gang and do something. I really need to get this paper finished and Aden is helping me on it."

Hermione said this to Reid sweetly as he grinned and kissed her cheek. Reid then nodded to Draco and made his way out of the cafe throwing on a pair of sunglasses and Hermione sighed a moment and shook her head then placed it on the table in front of her. For a moment she kept it buried there unable to look at Draco. She raised it after a few moments and it was evident her face was still lightly pink as she answered him.

"I'm fine just it seems that today is full of surprises is all. So why Aden? I mean it's a nice name of course. I never thought I'd find you here in a million years Draco. Is everything ok you look like you aren't feeling right?"

Draco's face had paled when what he considered a clone of himself had come and kissed her cheek and he took in the way she had giggled and smiled and lied. She had lied why did she lie like that? Did she really want to spend time with him ? Did she really want to spend time with her former enemy? And why was Reid Garwin of all people kissing her like that? He knew that he had no right to tell her who could kiss her or not since she wasn't really his but dammit in his heart she was his and always would be. He took a calming breath a moment to relax before answering.

"Well Aden is my middle name one of them, as for how I am? Well I was fine until it seemed Daphne was tired of my rejection of her and started a spectacle here in front of everyone, now I'm just.. No before you ask she's not and never has been one of my girlfriends. I'm not interested in a relationship right now with any of them to be honest. As for lying to your boyfriend you didn't have to do that you know."

Draco finished as he began to gather up his notes and put them in a bag and he shook his head a moment. As he did this he looked at Hermione a moment intently. In doing so he saw that her brown eyes were now more of a cinnamon color and they had golden specks in them. He froze as he looked at her. To any passing bystander the effect would have been humorous as his hand was in mid motion clutching papers putting them in his bag. It was as if somehow someone had immobilized him. Then it would seem that time sped up in another instant as Draco despite all of his reservations, despite his nervousness and his fear of rejection, moved and he kissed her full on the lips. As he did this he knew he might be hexed, he for the moment didn't give a damn as he kissed her now.

He felt her for a moment squirm and stop struggling after a moment. She seemed to him to even be giving in to the kiss as he felt her lips pressing back to his. His tongue snaked into her lips that had parted in shock and yes she was kissing him back now. He opened his eyes to see hers had closed and he grinned against her mouth as he raised a hand and caressed her cheek softly a moment.

He groaned as he broke off the kiss and waited for the slap or punch she would give him. He was surprised when it had never came. Instead he saw her look at him in surprise and she covered her mouth a moment with shaking fingertips. He took a breath and noticed she was breathing as ragged as he was. She had the look of a deer in headlights as her eyes had widened .He wondered what was going to happen now? What was she thinking? He saw her get up and she gathered her laptop and made her way out of the cafe as fast as her legs would carry her.

Draco sat there and shook his head as he watched her leave. Now he knew there wasn't a chance at all He however in the back of his mind wondered why she was dating Garwin, it was obvious that he was the exact opposite of herself, that he was like.. Draco sighed as he finished gathering his book and laptop saving his entry and made his way out of the cafe intending to just aparate back to his flat. He knew he had to think now as he for a moment despite himself closed his eyes an covered his lips with his own fingers and relived the way she had felt and tasted and he knew that this was far from over. He knew that now he would fight if he had to to win her affection. It would be no other way as he had now tasted the forbidden nectar of the most forbidden fruit. He saw her and when she closed her eyes he made the decision in that moment. He needed to talk to her and would.

Hermione was afraid, very afraid as she got outside and for a moment had to take a calming breath. She closed her eyes and wondered how that had happened. She wondered if it had been reality or if it was a day dream. She knew she had been having quite a bit of them since she had come to Salem and first saw Aden Black. She for a moment realized how absurd it was that she had not thought of it before now that Draco's mother Narcissa had been a Black and Sirius's own cousin. She knew that the kiss had done something to her. Had he learned how to imperious through lip contact?

She shook her head knowing that she could not be imperioused in anyway. But what had compelled her to kiss him back, To kiss Draco Malfoy now Aden Black back and more so, to have enjoyed it? Hermione was confused as she went over to the aparation place located in a nearby alley and she knew she needed to think. She closed her eyes and concentrated on a place and as she was about to aparate she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She screamed as she aparated and she opened her eyes and was sprawled on top of a man, she looked down at him and she let out a horrified gasp. She felt conflicted a moment. It seemed that the object of her thoughts was sprawled beneath her and she was mad of course but also it seemed relieved he had come after her. She just for a moment looked down at him and felt compelled to kiss him again. That snapped her out of that thought as it seemed he had the same idea and she scrambled off of him before his lips descended on hers again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Everyone deserves a second chance, even Draco Malfoy. Welcome to the Salem Academy for witches and wizards. Here Aden Black will get the education of his life.

I am editing this story a bit and adding a new title and working on my flaws with punctuation etc. I plan on updating and adding more to this as well soon.

Disclaimer: Harry potter and character from the Harry Potter Book series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters only however the situations I am putting them into.

I am writing this story for fun and entertainment for other fans. I am not making any money from this I am just a fan of the series.

Please Read and Review! Thank you.

* * *

A New Beginning

Written By Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter Two: In Rememberance

The Danvers Ancestral home

Ipswich,Massachusetts

Draco looked up at Hermione confused a moment and shook his head. As he got up off the ground he realized they were in front of a old house. It was a manor almost as grand as his former home but looked older. It was surrounded by woods it seemed and secluded. He wondered why she had come to this place. He saw her giving him a look and he looked back at her.

"Alright our conversation isn't over Hermione,I mean I did ask you a question and deserve an answer especially after the way you kissed me back,Why lie to your boyfriend ? I mean if all you wanted was to get away from me you should have went with Reid."

Hermione froze on the spot and looked at Draco. She smiled after a moment as she looked him over. He had leaves in his hair and they were sticking out all over, a bright and noticeable contrast to his white silvery blonde hair. She giggled after a moment and Draco shook his head.

" I'm in love with a nutter, good going mate"

He thought but he heard her gasp and realized he had said the words aloud. Hermione gave him a look.

"I have you know I'm not a nutter, you have leaves in your hair and what do you mean your.. it's not possible, I'm Hermione remember? Mud-blood Granger there is no possibility you can feel that for me. "

She turned from him and looked at the house a moment. As she did she sighed. Draco was in love with her. She closed her eyes as she took this in now. He loved her. She opened her eyes and looked back at him a moment uncertain she had heard him correctly in the first place.

"No I suppose your not a nutter, forgive me for that and well I don't care who you come from Hermione, I never really have it was a lie, truth is your amazing in my eyes and honestly yeah I'd like to get to know you as myself not the lie that Lucius Malfoy made his son tell everyone. Truth is I've fancied you for awhile now, So where are we again?"

Hermione looked at him curiously a moment as she heard him all but declare himself to her. She chose her words carefully because she wasn't sure how she felt about Draco. She had at one point had a crush on him in their last year of school but never said a word. She had noticed he had changed a bit that year and yet could not say a word on how she had felt.

"This is my family's house,I was adopted and my adoptive parents died, I came here I met my real family. By the way, Reid's not my boyfriend just a guy I hang out with and who is a friend of my brothers. Not that it couldn't have been more but my interests lie elsewhere. So you want a tour of the house?"

She asked him as she wondered what he was thinking now. She saw that Caleb's car was not there and she sighed in relief as she saw Draco following her watching her curiosity on his handsome features. She wondered what he was thinking as she went to the door and opened it walking in and Draco took in the surroundings around him.

Draco found himself amazed as she led him to a sitting room and she took a seat. A fire in the fireplace ignited itself as they sat and she rubbed her fingertips over her temple a moment. She had thrown off her shoes and now was bare foot as she curled up a moment in a chair and looked at the fire. She tilted her head studying Draco silently.

"Maybe we should get to know each other all over again since both of us have had a name change since Hogwarts haven't we? Hermione Danvers and welcome to my home, it is nice to make your acquaintance Aden Black."

Hermione said this and Draco smiled as he extended his hand to her. Hermione nodded and Draco didn't shake it but kissed her knuckles a moment and smiled. As he did, it light up his whole face and Hermione's heart flipped again at the sight. She smiled softly after a moment. Draco cleared his throat as he pulled out his laptop. At that same moment she went to move something and their hands touched. Draco just paused looking at her. He could feel the blood rush through his body and his heart beating wildly.

"Well Miss Danvers, the hour is getting late care to join me for a meal? I mean can't friends have dinner together? I know that we have just met but I would like to get to know the sweet woman who intrigues me so much."

Draco asked as he looked at her. He knew that he wanted to not make her feel uncomfortable. Hermione nodded as she did so she wondered what she was getting herself into now. She smiled when he extended his arm to her and for a moment her flesh burned against his. She wondered if he felt it too cause for a moment he had paused and looked bemused. She wondered what Reid was going to say and react when she told him that she and Aden were old friends. She looked at him a moment out of the corner of her eye.

"Draco, you know that this doesn't mean that all our past issues are resolved like that however I am willing to bury that past behind us if you are. I would like very much to get to know you too as a person."

Draco smiled as he did she faltered. It was a good smile even made him more handsome. She knew that she had missed Draco Malfoy and why she had been flirting with Reid so much at first. However with compared to the real man now Reid really was a carbon copy and she wondered what was going to happen if she and Aden started dating. She knew that it hadn't been that long ago that she had dreamed and wished Draco would have seen her for who she was. Now it seemed that fate had brought the two together once again.

"Where would you like to go to dinner Hermione? I mean I don't go out much other than the library and the Cafe. Mostly I spend my time at my flat. If it wasn't for the fact that I suck at using appliances,I would drink my coffee at home. As it is I do not care for instant coffee very much."

Draco told her as he went to open the door for her and paused a moment when he saw her looking at him in surprise.

"What? Do I still have leaves in my hair? "

Hermione shook her head and paused a moment in thought. As she did Draco took that moment to look at her. Hermione stood there and watched as the sunlight shone on her chestnut locks. As the sun was setting it gave a slight hue to her tanned skin and made it glow slightly. He took in the fact despite he had always thought her eyes were a deep brown, now he could see they were more of a rich brown mixed with gold and in that moment he saw a warmth, a light in those eyes that made him momentarily speechless.

"No, it's just I can't see you Draco as being content with the quietness of the library or my favorite Coffee shop is all. No offense but I can't imagine you trying instant Coffee. Or using Muggle appliances. But then I am not a fan of instant coffee either and mess it up terribly when I make it. "

As Hermione said this she met eyes with him and saw his eyes were warm. His gaze was not harsh and cold as what she saw in the past as a steel gray,were in actuality a bit lighter. For a moment she could see the emotions playing out in their depths. This was Draco Malfoy, former enemy and yet here he was a man. A man she began to reason who had feelings thought he in the past was good at hiding them. She was brought back to reality when she realized her eyes had trailed from his and to his mouth unconsciously. At that moment Draco had licked his lips and her eyes darted back up and she felt a surge of heat go through her.

Draco tried to speak and licked his lips and he was surprised when he noticed she looked up at him sharply and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. When she had said that she was not a fan herself of instant Coffee he found himself smiling and he relaxed a small bit as it seemed to him perhaps he wasn't the only one affected by their small reunion? He knew that when he had kissed er,she had kissed him back knowing who he was and wondered why. Did she?

Draco did not feel confident enough to ask her his secretly burning question. He knew that in their last year of school she had been nicer to him but had she like he,had a crush on him? He never once in his mind allowed the fact that she liked him possibly back enter his mind. Now.. he wondered if it was true but didn't know how to ask her and be tactful about it. He also knew that if he was wrong that it would hurt him deeply. Her admittance of rejection.

"People change as they mature I guess, so where would you like to go? And are you sure that you want to have dinner with me and not your brother or your boy.. your friend?"

Hermione for a moment bit her lip as she heard the hesitance in his voice. She could see the nervous way Draco was acting and knew that his body languages confirmed his words from earlier. When he had almost slipped and called Reid her boyfriend,she for a moment saw the sadness and was it pain in his eyes at that moment? Hermione wasn't entirely sure and wondered if she was seeing It truly or had imagined it because her mind and heart wanted him to be a bit jealous maybe? She knew she would not go out of her way on purpose to make an man jealous. It wasn't her way to be anything but brutally and completely honest with people.

"Well usually we go and hang out at this place called Tuffies and it's like a pub but they have food there too. It's not exactly a quiet place as it's frequented by college guys like Caleb and Reid and their friends. I usually sit with Sara though when she isn't snogging Caleb that is.."

Hermione admitted as she for a moment looked down at her shoes a moment then looked at him quietly a moment before working up the courage to speak her mind.

"Would you mind very much if we went to your place Draco?"

Draco looked at her a moment in surprise as well as it showed on his facial expression. However for a moment he figured he heard her wrong and was about to ask her to clarify when he saw a slight blush come to her cheeks and her eyes cast downward towards her shoes again slowly.

Draco felt all the blood drain to his groin in that moment and took a moment to compose himself. He wondered if she was really asking him to go to his place out of curiosity of how he was living now or.. or..

"Are you sure you want to go to my place? I have no problem with it of course.. I guess if you don't mind I can even use the telephone and order us Pizza or Chinese food if you prefer?"

Draco asked this as he knew that if he was wrong he would possibly never get another opportunity to talk to her, also he was sure she would punch him again and if memory served him she hit hard back when they were kids. Hermione nodded and Draco took her hand in his momentarily squeezing it and mentally trying to gauge her reaction to his touch. He saw her swallow and he then to his surprise felt her fingers link with his on their own accord.

"Alright but you have to hold on to me tight. I also must warn you, I'm not always the neatest person so I might have a small mess there. I wasn't expecting any company so please excuse me in advance."

He told her honestly as he took a breath and closed his eyes and concentrated on the image of his apartment. As he was doing this, he wrapped his other arm around Hermione and pulled her in a tight embrace. Hermione gasped as she was being held so close to him she could feel the beat of his heart as well as hear it was pounding hard and fast. She wondered a moment why this was? She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tug on her navel and when they landed she expected a crash. However she foud they landed together on something rather soft.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings and then she bit her lip momentarily as she realized not only were they in Draco's apartment but they were now both sitting on his bed. Draco slowly dropped his arms from around her and scooted back a bit till his legs and feet were at the head of the bed.

"It's not much but it's home. Would you like something to drink? I can bring you some tea as I do have earl grey and if you need to use the loo it's through that door right there."

Draco told her as he got up and he opened a door adjacent to the bathroom door he had indicated just a moment before. Hermione smiled and nodded quietly as he went to go and make them some tea. For a moment she didn't move but just looked around at the room and was surprised when it was done tastefully in many shades of blue and silver.

Hermione's eyes were drawn to a picture sitting on the table next to his bed a moment. It was a picture of a woman who was smiling happily and with her was a small child. For a moment she couldn't help herself as she traced the picture frame with her fingertips and looked at it with a smile.

"I was four when that picture was taken. It was my birthday. "

Draco replied as he walked in carrying two mugs and set them down on his bedside table. Hermione removed her hand from the frame and she turned to look at him and saw he just was looking a moment at the picture himself.

"I'm sorry I touched without thinking and... She was a very beautiful woman."

Hermione said as she could see he for a moment had stiffened but then relaxed and took a seat. He picked up one of the mugs and handed it to her. Hermione took a sip and smiled a moment. As she did Draco grabbed his own mug as well.

"You remembered. Thank you Draco. So this is your apartment then? It's nice I like the colors you've chosen."

Hermione began trying to break the awkward silence a well as make some light conversation. Draco looked around a moment and smiled quietly.

"My Mother, she was beautiful and she's the reason I am here now today. I guess if you like we can go into the kitchen and have our tea there if this bothers you any. As for the colors.. I figured why not pick something I really do like. Blue and silver suit well together."

Draco said as he saw her looking about and he felt his face about to grow a bit hot. Hermione Granger, no Danvers he mentally amended himself. She was sitting on his bed in his apartment and he had no idea what he was going to do with her. Alright true he had an idea what he wanted to do with her but he knew that he didn't want to push his luck anymore than he had already. She had asked to come to his flat and he still didn't know exactly her reasoning to why.

"Why did you apparate us into your bedroom Draco? I mean it's fine but why?"

Hermione asked after a moment as she held the mug in both hands and let her palms be warmed by the tea cup. Here she was in his bedroom. True when they had been Head students she had on occasion had to speak to him while he was up in his room but to be sitting on his bed. She looked at Draco a moment as the words floated in the air between them. It felt like minutes and hours compared to the seconds in actuality it was when she had last spoken.

"Because I wanted to be sure you weren't hurt or we landed on my kitchen table. My apartment isn't very big. I actually only have the loo and kitchen besides my room. It's home though for now. So what got you interested in writing Hermione? Last I knew you were planning a career in the Protection of Magical creatures division."

Draco asked her curiously as he knew that she had initiated a group back in their days at Hogwarts called S.P.E.W. And he wondered if she still for a moment felt the same way she had about house elves. True to be honest he himself didn't get what she was trying to accomplish as house elves tended to like working for their witch or wizard and generally had no complaints and were grateful for their services to human kind.

Hermione looked at him as if he was a curiosity she felt she needed to examine closer for a moment before she let all his words sink in. She took a sip of the tea and put the mug down and looked at Draco level and honestly.

"I felt like I had to get away from Britannia. After the war I found myself needing a change. And so I came here. At first it was just a trip a vacation but then I began to feel almost home here. I checked the college courses and found myself interested in several and enrolled the very next day.I received an owl that very night informing me of the Grangers deaths and a man came to my flat door.

That man was my brother Caleb and he explained to me what had happened and I decided to stay and try and get close to him. Caleb's all the family I have left. It wasn't easy at first letting myself relax, Meeting his best friends, it was a bit embarrassing at first especially Reid. "

Hermione admitted as she folded her hands in her lap and smiled a moment.

"The first time I saw Reid I thought he was you. I know he gave me a funny look when I called him Draco. But then he chuckled and told me a very bad joke and I ended up laughing despite it. Reid's a nice guy but not someone I am interested in romantically. Though he has asked me out a few times, we've never done more than go to dinner or to Tuffies together and that's usually with Caleb and Pogue and Tyler."

Hermione began to explain and she knew she was babbling a bit However she was glad Draco was allowing her to talk about it. She watched him as she spoke and he seemed to be paying attention to her as well. Hermione paused in her speech when she heard a meow and saw a gray and silver cat jump in from the window and go lay on Draco's lap. Draco smiled as he was petting the cat and he told Hermione quietly.

"When I first moved here,this cat came to the window every morning and meowed. I opened the window to shoo her out and she came in and lay on my bed. After that I guess she adopted me in a sense as she's come everyday and likes to sit on my lap as I pet her. I know that if I hadn't been around Crook shanks last year I would have probably not known what to feed her. I'm sorry for the interruption but let me put Tinkerbell in the kitchen where her food and water dish is and then we can order some dinner and you can tell me more about Caleb and this Reid and Pogue and Tyler."

Draco pulled a piece of paper from the drawer on the table and handed it to her.

"You choose. I'll be right back please excuse us and if you need to call your brother, your welcome to use my mobile. It's on the table there.""

Hermione watched him leave and sighed and lay her self a moment on the bed. It was a habit of hers to do so and she closed her eyes a moment as she processed all she had learned about Draco's life since the short time she had seen him in the Coffee cafe. However she fell asleep almost instantly in doing so.

Draco came back to find Hermione laying her head on his pillow with her eyes closed. He found himself leaning over and kissing her lips gently. He watched her and realized she was asleep and he decided to make her more comfortable by removing her shoes and covering her with a blanket. He went and lay next to her after putting on a t shirt and some boxer shorts and he smiled when in her sleep she moved and placed her head on his chest.

Draco soon began to feel tired himself as well and he fell asleep with his arms around Hermione his lips pressed against her forehead.


End file.
